


Blame It On Hunger

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: Where Kihyun’s hunger brings him to an encounter with Hoseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the mood to write some Clingy! Wonho (and I am hungry now.)   
> Plus I think this is poorly written, judging by the fact that it's a little rushy.   
> But nevertheless, please enjoy this little piece from me. :3  
> Unbeta-ed so apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical error.

Kihyun walks down the dark alley, away from his house. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans, sucking in the chilly October night air. It’s getting colder day by day but he is loving the weather. A night stroll like this is necessary after cracking his brain on the school project that he is working on. But as soon as he reaches the junctions which connected the dark alley to the main road, he is wondering to himself if he just needed some air or if he is hungry. He puckers his lips, deep in his own thoughts. 

He hears subtle noises just beside him, almost forgets the existence of a pub there. He peeks into the small windows, wondering if he needs any drink. But to think of it, there is no particular reason for him to drink. Neither is he in the mood nor is his project done. No reasons for celebration, eh? He told himself. 

Kihyun heaves out and his eyes shift to the convenient store just across the road. Yup, maybe that’s just what he needs now. Maybe grab something small to eat, and a bottle of soft drink should suffice for the night, accompanying him in finishing up his project. The thoughts of food makes his stomach grumbles. He makes his way to the convenient store, startles by the gush of air-condition the moment he walks in. He walks towards the snacks section, grabs a roll of instant gimbap and a bottle of coke from the fridge. He strolls down the crackers section but realizes nothing appeals to him. With those two items in his arms, he walks towards the cashier and places them on the counter. He watches how the cashier takes them and scans them. Kihyun is mesmerizes by the slender, pale fingers of the cashier. As he slips out his wallet from the back pocket, he shifts his gaze, making eye contact with the cashier. 

“Alright. That will be 3920 won.” Kihyun hears the cashier told him. Such deep voice, sounds mesmerizing to Kihyun too. He sees how the guy behind the counter smiles at him. There is a sudden attraction building up in Kihyun for this guy. The moment his change was given back, Kihyun shoves the thoughts away, stepping back on reality ground. He hopes that he did not turn red from having such thoughts, making him look like some creep. Sometimes, he needs to remind himself that he is very predictable and his affection is obvious. 

“Thank you so much. Hope to see you again.” The guy behind the counter says again as Kihyun begins to walk away. He exits the convenient store, caught sight of a bench just outside and sits on it. He knows he feels like a creep now as he removes the plastic cover around the gimbap, glancing over his shoulder to look at the guy through the glass door. He chews on the gimbap, watching how the guy leans over the counter, reading some book. Kihyun squints his eyes a little, getting curious. He sees a thick book, somewhat reminded him of his own school textbook. It makes him wonder if this guy is a student like him too. 

Kihyun doesn’t realizes that he had been going to the convenient store day in and day out after that encounter. He even drops by when he doesn’t have the reason to. Now, he can totally says that he is a creep and he doesn’t know if he should blame that guy. It’s weird. Kihyun doesn’t even know his name yet this guy has been running in Kihyun’s mind these days. 

It is like the other night when Kihyun decided to stroll out from his house to get some fresh air. Blaming it on his grumbling stomach, he plans to get a piece of gimbap, a bottle of soft drink and maybe a packet of cracker. He grabs all the items as how he had planned at the back of his head and places them in the counter for payment. Kihyun had this small smile on his lips as he fishes out his wallet but the moment he saw the person behind the counter, the smile fades. It isn’t the guy who usually serves him. He feels his heart sinks a little, which is kinda weird because he knows it shouldn’t be a big deal. Kihyun walks out of the store the moment he is done with the payment, feeling like a kid who didn’t get to buy his favourite candy. He sits down on the bench and removes the plastic to the gimbap, biting it in distress. To tell you the truth, Kihyun doesn’t even know why is he feeling this way. He eats the gimbap like as if the gimbap offended him earlier on. He is halfway done when he sees the automatic door of the store opens and then, his eyes fix on the person walking out. The guy whom Kihyun had been eyeing all these while stands there. He adjusts the sling bag which hangs nicely on his right shoulder. He pauses the moment he saw Kihyun is staring at him, still chewing on his gimbap.

“Erm… I’ve seen you eating gimbap almost everyday for snacks. You know it’s not that healthy for your diet right?” The guy says, scratching the back of his head like as if he had said something embarrassing. Kihyun stops, his eyes grow bigger, almost in disbelief that this guy actually starts a conversation with him. Kihyun feels nervous out of a sudden, excitement crawling into him like electric shocks. 

“I know it sounds creepy but how about eating dinner together at my place. I’m living alone too.” Kihyun is taken aback by the invitation and he has to admit that this guy figuring out that he stays alone creeps him out a little, making him wonder who is more creepy now?

But on the other hand, Kihyun is jumping out of excitement with the invitation. Of course there is no room for him to reject it because that was what he had been wishing for. 

As they are making their way to the guy’s house, Kihyun learn about this guy. A final year student in his university, he had been working in the convenient store for quite some time to earn some pocket money. His name had been stuck in Kihyun’s head like a post pad. Hoseok, it gives Kihyun’s goosebump, making his stomach flips and his palms sweaty.

They are seated on the floor of Hoseok’s living room, eating the last bit of their dinner. Well, it isn’t anything special and Kihyun almost laughed knowing that Hoseok will be preparing Ramen for their dinner. So much for a healthy diet but the company matters to Kihyun. They open several cans of beer and the packet of cracker which Kihyun bought from the store. They are talking the night away, forgetting the time. Kihyun is already tipsy the moment he knows he should be heading home. He starts to worry, somehow wondering how he should get his ass home. It will be embarrassing if he knocks out at Hoseok’s house, judging by the fact that he just get to know the guy and of course on the other hand, he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of his major crush. Kihyun hears small laugher coming out from Hoseok. Kihyun didn’t paid attention to the story that Hoseok was telling but he laughs along, trying to stay compose when the whole room is already spinning around him. 

“Well, Kihyun… You do know that you are very predictable, right?” Kihyun tries to focus on what Hoseok had just said but he just smiles it away, thinking that Hoseok is teasing him. Before he knows it, Hoseok draws himself closer to him, gripping his arm. Hoseok pulls Kihyun closer and soon, Kihyun feels Hoseok’s lips brushes over his. Kihyun doesn’t pushes away, no matter how awkward it feels. It’s not like as if he dislikes it, not at all. The intoxication from the beer he had and Hoseok’s kiss make him dizzy, making him floats into cloud nine. He let the night passes away, with Hoseok on top of him, stealing every last bit of his consciousness. 

The following day, Kihyun is awaken by the light ray entering the room through the windows, filtered by the sheer curtains. He raises his arms, trying to cover his eyes from the bright light. His head feels like as if it’s going to explode anytime soon. He looks around, squinting his eyes as he tries to figure out his whereabout. 

Right. The moment he sees Hoseok’s sleeping figure beside him answers all his doubts. His bare chest is heaving up and down to the rhythm of his breath. Kihyun finds himself staring at Hoseok for awhile, mesmerizes by the beauty. But soon, he feels the awkwardness creeping into him. It somehow takes Kihyun a moment to digest in his head that he slept with the guy whom he had admire all these while. 

Slowly, Kihyun slips out of the blanket, gathering his jeans and underwear which are lying on the floor. Before he could actually get up on his feet, he feels a strong grip pulling him back into the bed and the next thing he knows, he is engulfed by Hoseok’s muscular arms. Kihyun tries to move, to free himself but the other is just playing dead hugging him. 

“It’s rude to leave your boyfriend just like that.” Kihyun hears Hoseok’s half asleep voice, almost whispering in his ear. He squirms a little, having to feel Hoseok’s warm breath on his skin. The next thing he is thinking is that… When, if there is a time, that Hoseok is his boyfriend? Did he confessed to Hoseok the night before, when he was drunk? It’s not like as if he can remembers but it’s bothering him. Kihyun bites his lower lips, wondering where does all these are heading to because clearly, it is making him nervous. 

“Erm… Don’t you have any classes today?” Kihyun asks, almost stammering. He feels Hoseok moves, forcing Kihyun to turn and faces him. The look on Hoseok’s face makes Kihyun’s heart skip a beat. It’s scary to see such handsome face, full of affection staring back at him. He couldn’t remember when was the last time someone looked at him in this manner. 

“The last time I checked, I have this beautiful person in my arms and I think I am head over heel in love with him. So what is class?” The smile on Hoseok’s lips melts Kihyun’s heart. But to think of it, nothing is digested into his head, none of what Hoseok had told him. He doesn’t know if he should blame it on the hangover.

Or should he blames it on his grumbling stomach? 


End file.
